moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweeper
Last Bastion |role = Anti-unit ambush |useguns = Golden Rocket multilauncher |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 250 |armortype = Light |speed = 7; 12 when boosted |turn = * 11 (unit) * 8 (turret) |sight = 7 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:36 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Nanofiber Loom or Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 240 frames (16 in-game seconds) |range = 9, minimum 2, radius 0.8 |ability = * Amphibious * Cloaked when deployed |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable when deployed * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Does not sink when disabled while in water * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Receives a 15% firepower buff while inside a deployed SODAR Array's radius * Must be deployed to fire * Unaffected by speed buffs/debuffs when deployed * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = * Mevitar (voxel) * Nooze (cameo) }} The Sweeper is a combat drone used by the Last Bastion, armed with Golden Rocket multi-launchers that can only attack ground targets when deployed, during which it is also hidden to the enemies' sight, making it useful for ambushes. Official description Sweepers hide in the snows surrounding the Last Bastion's base, waiting for their targets to approach before firing a volley of "Golden Rockets" straight at them. Its turret has been specifically designed to allow it to fire the projectiles without revealing its position. However, a watchful commander will still be able to deduce where the missiles came from by carefully observing the battlefield. Even so, Sweepers make an excellent addition to the Last Bastion's defensive positions. With a set of windspin engines of its own, it can cross water areas and then burrow in the ground and conceal its presence when ordered to the deploy. Naturally, the windspin engine will boost the unit's speed when near a Spinblade on the battlefield. While the Sweeper is equipped with "Golden Rockets", its turret's design does not make it possible for this drone to target aircraft. For that you must rely on the Teratorn and other anti-aircraft weapons available in the arsenal of Foehn. Keep in mind that the Sweeper cannot fire on the move.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview As with the Last Bastion’s other units that focus on powerful defense, the Sweeper drones are perfect for when enemies are trying to stockpile tanks or other heavy vehicles somewhere near a Last Bastion base so they can plan an offensive. They are cloaked whenever they are deployed, making them difficult to detect before it’s too late. In case that wasn’t enough, Sweepers remain stealthed even when firing their Golden Rockets, making them incredibly annoying if they are overlooking a cliff or other elevated terrain. However, as terrifying as they can be, they have a few glaring weaknesses. The most important weakness is being unable to attack aircraft despite firing Golden Rockets. That may not sound like much at first, but remember this: Every other unit that fires Golden Rockets are capable of attacking aircraft... except this one. This means that if one Wolfhound or other flying unit happens to find a Sweeper, especially if it is moving, it can be dispatched before it can deal significant damage to an armored division. A lone Sweeper takes quite a long time to reload, only making them a real threat when they are amassed, and the fact that it is lightly armored for a Last Bastion unit doesn’t help all that much. Assessment Trivia * The Sweeper bears some resemblances to the Pacifier FAV in Red Alert 3, albeit smaller in size. See also Other Foehn units equivalent in tier accessibility: * Irritator * Roadrunner External links * Official showcase of the Sweeper prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:扫荡者无人机 Category:Vehicles Category:Drones Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Windspin Category:Golden Rocket Category:Override requirement units